The Hylian Fairy
by TeamRed1
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail knows of Natsu Dragneel's past. He was raised and trained by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. He then joined Fairy Tail and ever since became the heart of the guild. However, there is a lot more to Fairy Tail's Salamander's past than what he has led his fellow guildmates to believe. What does it have to do with an ancient prophecy and a darkness sealing sword?
1. Through the Gate

**Hello readers! I am so excited to be publishing my first ever fanfiction! Do to this being my first story, I would love to hear any feedback you guys may have about my story. I am also open to any suggestions you guys have on how to make this story even better! One more thing, I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail! It was created by the amazing ****Hiro Mashima. I also DO NOT OWN The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild! It was created by Nintendo! Well enough of that... LET'S GET TO THE STORY! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Through the Gate

"Link, you are the strongest and bravest among us. You have proven yourself to be a worthy knight, protector, wielder of The Sword that Seals the Darkness, and Champion. That is why I have chosen you to complete this task." The King of Hyrule exclaimed. "It is duty as a knight to the royal family and Champion of Hyrule to protect my country. I will gladly accept any order you give." Link replied as he knelt on one knee. The king gave a slight smile and said, "My daughter, Princess Zelda, will use her magic to open the portal into the other world. I am not sure what dangers you may find on the other side, so I advise you to prepare yourself for the worst." "Yes, your highness. If alright, I shall go and prepare for my journey." Link stated. "Of course, my boy. I shall see you tomorrow." Link got up and bowed to the king, then left.

Zora's Domain:

"Link, you're back!" Prince Sidon yelled as Link entered the domain. "Sidon! It is great to see you! You sure have grown a lot since the last time I saw you." Link said as he knelt down to Prince Sidon's height. "I sure have!" Prince Sidon said with a wide grin. "Well, I am going to find your sister. Goodbye your highness!" Link said as he bowed. "Bye-e, Link!"

Divine Beast Vah Ruta:

Link POV:

As I walked toward the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, I saw the beautiful Zora princess, Mipha. "I figured you would be here." I said with a slight smile. She quickly turned around to see the blonde knight who she cared for deeply. "Hello Mipha." She gave me a smile and ran into my arms. "Oh Link, I missed you so much!" She said as she nuzzled her head into my chest. "How did your meeting with the king go?" She asked. "Well, he actually gave me another mission." I said as my voice saddened. I know Mipha does not like me going away, neither do I. She keeps yelling at me saying how worried she was every time I get back from an assignment. "What? You just got back from your scout! How come you already have another order?" "Well, Princess Zelda found a way to open a portal to another world. They want me to venture there in search of anything that can help us defeat Calamity Ganon." I said. I could see her eyes widen out of shock for a second but then softened to a look of concern. I could feel her start to shake when she took a deep breath before she hesitantly said, "I… I-I see… how long are you going to be gone for?" "I am not sure… the king told that reports say that time flows differently there. By how much, I am unsure. I more than likely will be gone for a few years. I am so sorry Mipha. I know I promised you we would spend time alone together… but this is unfortunately unavoidable. This is a direct order from the king for me to go. I am so, so sorry Mipha." I said as I pulled her closer to my chest. "I know Link, we both have duties to fulfill, but please… PLEASE… come back safely!" She whispered as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "I promise I will come back, and you know I never break my promise. So please smile… tears do not suit you." She turned to face me, her yellow eyes looking into my blue. Everytime I look into those eyes, I find myself lost in their beauty. "Ok!" she sniffed. I then pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. We stayed there for what felt like hours, only breaking for breath. My mind then slowly shifted towards tomorrow, wondering about what lies ahead.

The next day:

"Hello Sir Link!" Princess Zelda cheerfully said. "Are you ready for your journey?" "Yes, my princess." I said bowing to her. "Alright, now let us begin." She said. I walked up to what looked like some sort of gate. I then looked back at the princess. She stepped forward while grasping her hands in a prayer like position. I could feel immense power building up inside her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes yelling:

"_Ich rufe die Göttin Hylia an!_

_Hier meine Stimme!_

_Öffne das Tor zum Jenseits und lass dich durch!_

_Ich rufe die Göttin Hylia an!_

_Hier meine Stimme!_

_Öffne das Tor zum Jenseits und lass dich durch!_

_Ich rufe die Göttin Hylia an!_

_Hier meine Stimme!_

_Öffne das Tor zum Jenseits und lass dich durch!"_

_**(English Translation)**_

"_**I call upon the Goddess Hylia!**_

_**Here my voice!**_

_**Open the gate to the beyond and let thee pass through!**_

_**I call upon the Goddess Hylia!**_

_**Here my voice!**_

_**Open the gate to the beyond and let thee pass through!**_

_**I call upon the Goddess Hylia!**_

_**Here my voice!**_

_**Open the gate to the beyond and let thee pass through!"**_

As she finished, the gate opened revealing a blinding blue light. After regaining my composure, I took a few steps closer to the gate until the princess stopped me. "Take this." she said giving me a weird looking Sheikah Slate unlike one I have ever seen. "With it, we will be able to find you in the other world and bring you home. I wish you luck Sir Link!" she said. "Thank you, my princess." I said as I bowed and stepped through the gate.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello readers! I hope you all enjoyed my previous chapter of the story I just wanted to start out by saying that I am going to try and publish as many chapters as I can for "The Hylian Fairy." I already have a few chapters in the making so it will not be long! One last thing. I do not not own Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is owned by Nintendo. Alright, enough talk... LET"S GET TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

I try to open my eyes, only to find a blinding ray of light making in unable. While trying to blink away my blurry vision I try to move my body and slowly get up. Once on my elbows, I was hit with a major pain in my head. Grunting, I grasp my head, hoping to relieve the pain. After a few minutes, I tried to stand up. The pain in my head had mostly subsided except for a slight throb. 'Eh, I can deal with it.' I thought to myself Having been in many, many battles and constantly fighting monsters on a daily basis, several times almost dying in the process, (DO NOT TELL MIPHA), I'd say I have an above average pain tolerance. I looked around trying to tell where in Hylia's name I was. 'Trees, lots and lots of trees, my guess a forest.' I thought again. After grasping my surroundings, my survival instincts kick in. "Water, I need to find water before anything else. Then food, then shelter." I whisperer aloud. I start running in one direction before stopping and closing my eyes trying to put all my focus into hearing the rushing water of a river. Training as a knight was not very pleasant, let me tell you that. However, it is times like these where I am grateful I learned how to survive alone in the wilderness. _Chirp, chirp, chirp… peck, peck, peck… crack… munch… _all sounds I hear, but not rushing water. Before giving up and moving to a new spot, I hear it. _Rushhhhhh! _I sprint towards the sound to find a small creek. When I arrive, I go to the ledge expecting to see a 17 year old man looking back at me, but no! I see a boy staring straight in my face, roughly the age of 7. My eyes widen when I realize that the boy... IS ME! I look exactly like I did when I was that age. I shift back and scan my body. I no longer had the lean muscles I once did. They were replaced by skin and bone. "Oh well," I say to myself. "Princess Zelda did say there was a time difference here… wherever here is…" I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when a felt a presence watching me. I quickly got into a battle stance and scanned the area. I sighed, thinking it was just my imagination… boy was I wrong. I looked up to see a dark shadow cast over me. It was huge! Easily 50 feet tall. But then I looked closer, my eyes widened when I saw… h-horns! WIngs! Scales! And a tail! I stared at the beast before mumbling, "Dragon…"

Igneel POV:

I was enjoying a peaceful day in my cave. Finishing up the meat I caught earlier, I stretched my wings and was getting ready for another slow and easy day. My thoughts, however, were interrupted by a blinding light shining from outside my cave. Curious I stepped outside and sniffed the air. The smell of pine and wood filled my senses. However, after taking a few more sniffs, I noticed a smell unlike any I have encountered. I also noticed an intense power surging through the air. I quickly took off into the sky following the scent. It got stronger and stronger and the power increased until I came across a small creek. I looked down expecting to see a large army from the amount of power being admitted… but no. The only thing in view, was a small, strange looking boy. I landed right in front of him. I was expecting him to run in fear, but all he did was stare. I finally realized that all the power being admitted from from this boy… but… I could not sense any MAGICAL power. 'How does this boy carry such power, but not have any magic?' I thought to myself. I then looked closer at the boy's appearance. He was wearing a blue tunic and tan pants, both looking 3 times his size. His attire looked like it was made for battle. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was pulled back. But the thing I noticed most about him was his long ears coming to a point. I looked into his blue eyes, as he did mine. "Who are you, boy?" I asked. He continued to glare at me. I have never been known for my patience, I then raised my voice again saying "Are you deaf, boy? Answer me." He continued to glare. I sighed, then started to walk towards him. He widened his eyes and got into a battle stance. "KOMM NICHT NÄHER!" he yelled at me. I stopped. "WER BIST DU?! WO BIN ICH?!" he yelled again. I widened my eyes realizing that it was not that he did not hear… but he could not understand what I was saying. He then started to blurt out what sounded like words. 'Well this is going to be a slight problem.' I thought to myself. I usually would not waste my time with matters like these, however, from the power he was emitting, to his appearance, I could tell he was no ordinary human.

Thinking of what I should do, I quickly remember an old spell humans used to talk to others of different language. I close my eyes and recite the spell. 'Geez… how long has it been since I used a human spell? Close to 300 years I believe.' I thought. A bright light shone around the boy. I saw his eyes widen and start to step back. When the light died down, the boy looked at me in both surprise and confusion. "Now, let us start over. I am Igneel the Fire Dragon King. I can tell by your smell, power, appearance, and you speaking a type of language I have never heard, you are not from here. Just who are you strange boy?"

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Earthland

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind feedback! Here it is, the next chapter of The Hylian Fairy! Before we begin, I just wanted to say that I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Fairy Tail is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild in owned by Nintendo. Alright enough of that... LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Earthland

Natsu POV:

It has been many years since I left Hyrule and came to this dimension I now know is called Earthland. I have learned many, MANY things while here. When Igneel found me, he automatically knew I was from another world. After a long and hesitant explanation of who I was, where I was from, and what I was doing there, he asked if I wanted to come with him and train in this world's "magic." I gladly accepted his request in hopes of becoming stronger. In order to hide my power level and "special" features, Igneel cast a spell on me that changed my appearance completely. I now have onyx eyes instead of blue, SALMON hair, which I found really weird, instead of blonde, and my pale skin became tan. Igneel also suggested I change my name to avoid any sort of suspicion. I agreed and chose the name Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, for it being summer when I first arrived to Earthland, and Dragneel, as sort a play-on word between dragon and Igneel. Getting used to my new body was rough, I will admit. Going from the strong Champion of Hyrule, to a scrawny 7 year old boy was tough. I am extremely grateful to Igneel for taking care of me and training me those few years. He taught me a form of lost magic he called, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. I did find this quite ironic meaning that a "dragon," is teaching dragon "slaying" magic. But I chose to leave it once he explained its true purpose. Eventually, after a few years, Igneel left and never returned. This saddened me greatly, as I thought of him sort of like a father. However, I choose to move on and begin what I really came to Eathland to do. Find something or someone that can help defeat Calamity Ganon.

After being on my own for a few months, I ran into a man named Makarov. He told me he was the master of Fiore's number 1 guild, Fairy Tail and wondered if I would like to join. Remembering what Igneel told me of finding a powerful wizard guild to join, I agreed and came with him. Upon arriving, what I saw was quite an unexpected sight. From tables being thrown around, to a giant brawl going on in the middle of the guild, to a little girl around my "new" age drinking… WAIT WHAT. I met many kids and adults there. Cana Alberona, the girl who was drinking. Gray Fullbuster, the annoying brat with an extremely weird and frequent stripping habit. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane Stauss, Erza Scarlet, the apperenty scariest mage in Fairy Tail (boy, they do not know the definition of scary, when Urbosa, The Gerudo Champion gets mad… you do NOT want to be anywhere near a 50 mile radius of her. However, I play along with Erza being scary anyway.) We have gone on so many adventures and met many people as well, including our new Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxter, the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, and the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell.

We have fought other guilds, travelled to another world, and even have gotten trapped in time. It sure has been a unique and wild ride that is for sure. However, although Fairy Tail has been amazing and has taught me many things, it is not Hyrule. There is not a second of the day when I do not think about all my friends there and how they are doing. Every day I look at the Sheikah Slate and pray that I will soon be able to go home. Thank Hylia for Princess Zelda. She must have known I would miss home, so she evidently put a few clips of my memories of Hyrule in the Sheikah Slate. With every passing day I get more and more worried that Calamity Ganon will strike Hyrule without me there. Although it had been around 11 years here, it has only been a few in Hyrule thank goodness. No one, not even Master Makorov or Happy, my exceed and best friend knows about who I truly am. I have been living the past years of my life being a dense idiot, whose only thoughts are eating and fighting. I really am the exact opposite. My time in Earthland is slowly getting closer and closer to a close. It is now time for Fairy Tail to witness the truth that their Salamander has hid from them for so many years.

**_To be continued..._**

**Hello again! So I just wanted to let you guys know that I am in the process of ****writing**** the chapter where Fairy Tail finds out about Natsu's secret. I am between two ideas. One: Fairy Tail finds his Sheikah Slate and watched the ****videos**** of his memories. Two: Zelda comes to Earthland to bring him back to Hyrule. What do you all think?**


	4. An Unknown Object

**Hello Readers! I am excited to release a new chapter of The Hylian Fairy! Before we get started, I just wanted to say that I not own Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is owned by Nintendo. Well enough of that... LET'S START THE STORY! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: An Unknown Object

It was another day at the Fairy Tail guild. Master Makarov was in his office dealing with all the property damage charges he has been given. Mira is working at the bar while Erza enjoys a slice of her favorite strawberry cake. Neb was standing by the request board looking for the "perfect" job. And as usual, the rest of the guild members including Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman were involved in an out guild brawl. Yet, there was something off in the guild. Fairy Tail's pink haired dragon slayer, who is usually the start of the brawl in the first place, was not involved in it once so ever. Instead, he was seated at one of the last remaining tables that were not destroyed in the very back. He was eating fire and looked to be very deep in thought. After a few minutes, he got up and started towards the guild doors, when suddenly a certain blonde haired wizard came up to him.

"Hey Natsu! Do you want to come with me, Gray, and Erza on a job." Lucy asked as she jumped up and down, waving a job request in front of him.

"Sorry Lucy, but I can't take a job today." Natsu answered.

"Oh ok, but it is not like you to refuse a job. If something wrong?"

Natsu then gave her one of his signature smiles before saying, "No, there's nothing wrong, Lucy. I just can't go on a job today. Good luck though." Natsu then started towards the guild door and exited.

After Natsu left, Lucy walked over and sat next to Erza. "Hey Erza, can I ask you something"

"Yes, of course Lucy. What is it?" Erza answered looking up from her cake.

"Is it just me, or does Natsu seem a little off to you? I mean he hasn't been fighting with anyone at the guild, and now he just refused a job request. I just think that's not like hime"

Erza pondered for a moment. "Hmmm, now that you mention it, he has been acting a little strange these past few days."

"Pft, I if you ask me, flame-brain is just making a big deal over nothing." Gray butted in as he left the brawl.

That is when a little blue Exceed came flying over crying, "Lushy! What do I do? Carla just refused one of my fish… AGAIN!"

The rest of Team Natsu sweatdrop at the crying Exceed. Lucy breathed in deeply before saying, "Hey, it's ok Happy! Just keep trying, maybe one day she will accept."

"Ha! Doubt it!" Gray mumbled. However, Erza heard and shot him a death glare. Yah, that shut him up.

Erza sighed, "Happy, do you know why Natsu has been acting strange lately?"

"No, I don't. Although, I have been staying with Wendy and Carla this past week, so I haven't really seen him that much."

"Hmm, I see." That is when Erza shot up from the table, startling the other three members. "Then, we will travel to Natsu's and force him to come along with us!" She yelled.

Natsu's House:

Knock, knock, knock… "Hey Natsu, its Lucy, Erza, and Gray. Can you open the door?"

"Hey flame-brain, open up!"

Lucy was about to knock again when, CRASH! Erza kicked the door wide open and off its hinges.

They then peaked their heads expecting to find the dirtiest house in the world but, it was spotless. "Uh Erza. Did you give Natsu another lecture about keeping his house clean?" Lucy asked.

"No, I have not. Maybe he was tired of all my beatings and finally listened to me."

They walked in and noticed that the dragon slayer was not home. The three of them then walked around the house when suddenly, Erza and Lucy jumped and looked back to see that the wood underneath Gray's foot had broken. "Wow, this place is really falling apart." Gray stated. The rest nodded and helped his out of the hole. Once they did, they noticed something hidden underneath the shards of broken wood. Erza then reached down and grabbed the item. It was some sort of box that, by its weight, held something inside. They opened it, and what was inside shocked them. It appeared to be some sort of tablet with all different types of markings, and what looked to be an eye on the back. There also laid a blue tunic folded up. They picked up the tablet-looking-thing and examined it.

"What is this thing?" Lucy asked.

"I am not sure." Erza said. "But I have a strong feeling that this… whatever it is… has something to do with Natsu acting the way he is. Let's bring this back with us to the guild and see if Master knows anything."

The other two nodded and headed back to the guild.

Master's Office:

"So you are saying you found this at Natsu's?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yes Master, along with this piece of clothing." Erza said as she handed Makarov the tunic.

Makarov them examined both items and hummed. "I do not know what this thing is, but I do know that this type of clothing, was certainly made for battle. You can tell by the material. I am very curious as to why Natsu has these things. Let us talk to Levy, she may know something we do not."

"Yes, Master."

Time skip:

"Nope, not even the slightest clue." Levy sighed in defeat. "I have been going through every text that I can think of since you gave this to me. I CAN"T FIND A SINGLE THING! The only thing that I know for certain is that whatever this is, it is extremely old and not from here."

"What do you mean by that Levy?" Erza asked.

"Exactly as I said, wherever this thing came from it is no where around here. Why do you think Natsu of all people has something like this in the first place?" Levy asked.

"We are not sure, that is why we came to you to see if you could help. I guess we are back at square one now." Lucy sighed.

"I guess so. I am so sorry I could not be of any help." Levy apologized as she handed the "thing" back to Lucy. However, before it could get there, Gajeel snatched if from Levy's hands.

"Hey Gajeel! Give that back!" Levy screamed!

"Whoa, whoa calm down Shrimp. I am not going to do anything to it, I just have an idea."

"HAHAHA! MEDAL HEAD HAS AN IDEA! THAT'S JUS-" WHACK! Before Gray could finish, a medal club set him flying into the wall.

"Huh, as I was saying, it has a sort of eye looking thing on the back so what if you…" He trailed off as he held the tablet up to his face. He stood there for a few moments until the tablet made some sort of sound surprising the other guild members.

"GAJEEL! YOU DID IT! I HAVE BEEN TRYING NONSTOP TO GET IT TO ACTIVATE! HOW COULD YOU DO IT SO EASILY?" Levy cried.

"Gehe! Maybe I am a little smarter than you Shrimp." Gajeel smirked as he handed Lucy the tablet.

Team Natsu as well as everyone who had heard their conversation, which was pretty much everyone in the guild, examined the tablet. Their eyes widened as they saw the screen on the front light up with what looked to be some kind of language. Curious, Lucy tapped on the writing, but what she saw shocked not only her but the entire guild. The writing led to some sort of video, but not just a video... a memory.

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Memories

**Hello, Fairies! I am excited to release another chapter of "The Hylian Fairy!" I am so sorry for the time it took for me to release another chapter. Being a freshman in high school can be quite stressful. Anyway, I just wanted to begin with saying that I do NOT own Fairy Tail, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, or any of their characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild belongs to Nintendo. Now that that is out of the way... LET US START THE STORY! ENJOY!**

Chapter 5. Memories

As the memory started, each guild member was overcome with a brilliant white light. Opening their eyes, they witnessed a sight before them.

_A young boy in a blue tunic and blonde stood nealed before a young girl in front of a great castle. Standing off to the side were four figures. They looked nowhere near human all except one, ranging from a large, bird-like creature, to an aquatic-looking creature. The boy and the girl looked mostly human, except for the fact that both their ears came to a point._

_"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seal the darkness… you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessing of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection… and we hope that-that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." The young girl said solemnly to the boy. She stopped, taking a deep breath, and began again._

_"Gee, this is uplifting… she's making it sound like we already lost." One creature said. This rock-like individual had a deep and raspy voice. A white beard and hair shaped his face. He wore a blue sash and a chain across his body, attaching at the chest._

_"Wasn't this your idea? You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight will all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster." The bird-like creature said in a steady voice. He was wearing a blue scarf with the same design as the rock-like creature's sash and a plate of armour strapped on his chest. "And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the princess regarding… this boy." he continued._

_"Oh, give it a rest. That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees him." A very tall woman with bright red hair commented. She wore gold armour, and a skirt with the same blue design as the others. _

_The girl finished her speech and looked down at the boy. She gazed at him with solomon eyes then looked away._

The memory started to fade and finally ended. There was a long and awkward silence in the guild. Most were confused at what they just saw. Others, including the Master and Team Natsu, were wondering what in the world Natsu was doing with something like this. The silence was broken by a loud yell from a certain stripper.

"WHAT IS THE WORLD WERE THOSE THINGS?! They didn't look human at all." Gray yelled.

"I-I have absolutely no clue." Erza stated.

Lucy then looked back at the tablet and saw another memory to click on. Curious, she clicked on it, and once again, the guild members vision went white.

_A large bird-shaped machine hovered in the sky, while a boy in a blue tunic stared up. Wind, started gathering at his feet, making him take a few steps back. Suddenly, a bird-like creature flew up into the sky. Falling back down to the ground, he gracefully landed in front of the boy._

_"Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito." He said while making a fist. "WIth proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon. Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note… but let's no-pardon me for being so blunt-let's not forget that I, Champion Revali of the Rito tribe, am the most skilled archer of all the Rito." The now known as Revali spoke."Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on you back. I mean, it's just… asinine." Revali stopped and looked back at the silent boy before asking, "Unless… you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?" Revali exclaimed while directing his and both the boys attention towards the machine in the sky. "Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!" Revali then spread his wings, and with one great flap, he took to the skies. "Good luck sealing the darkness!" Revali yelled as flew into the blue sky._

The memory faded and once again, the guild did not know what to think. Questions flooded through their minds. Who are these people? What is this darkness-sealing sword? What is a Divine Beast?

"Geez, that Revali guy... uh bird... whatever he is, is certainly arrogant." Gajeel commented. Everyone looked at his with the same though in their head… 'IS THAT REALLY THE ONE THING HE IS THINKING ABOUT RIGHT NOW?!'

Their thoughts however, we interrupted by another blinding light clouding their vision. (Star Wars anyone?!)

_A young boy and the princess were walking through the forest._

_"From here, we'll make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Dive Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible. He's figured out how to get it to move… however, it's apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people… that means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. These Divine Beasts… so much we don't know… but if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope." The princess voice trailed off as she slowly came to a stop._

_Dropping her hands, and turning slowly to look at the boy, she began again asking, "Tell me the truth… How proficient are you right now wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet… hero?"_

The memory faced leaving the guild members, once again, with many questions. However, before any of them could speak, they were overcome with white.

_Mountains flew past, as a giant lizard-like machine crawled forward. "Yeah! I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast! I tell you what… sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Duruk." A giant creature, now known as Duruk, said to a young boy._

_"Speaking of which, can you believe this view?" Duruk said while looking out at the many mountain ranges. "Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… mighty tasty. I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon this… but mark my words, I'll protect the land of ours to the death! Right, little guy?" Duruk yelled as he slapped the boy on the back with such force, the boy almost fell forward._

_"Hey, by the way… congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter… haha… no pressure! Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality-so strong she can't quite see the range for the peeks. Remember that, and you'll be fine." Duruk stopped as the ground started to rumble._

_"What the-?!" Suddenly, several large boulders came crashing down from the mountain peaks, plummeting down towards the both of them. With one loud grunt, Duruk stepped in front of the newly appointed knight creating a golden shield, destroying the falling rock. _

_As the dust cleared, Duruk spoke again. "All right, so what was I saying… that was a little strange. As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then- Nevermind, forget I said anything." Duruk trailed off._

Once the memory ended, questions broke out in the guild.

"OH YEAH! THAT GUY WAS MANLY!" Elfman yelled.

"Yes, that was quite impressive, but how did he create that shield. I mean, I have seen all types of protection magic but I have never seen a type like the one that creature created." Master Makarov said while rubbing his fingers under his chin.

But once again, before anything else was said, a white light took over their vision.

_Ruins came into view as the memory started. The princess was working on some type of pedestal before standing up. She then lifted a slate above it, hoping for some type of reaction. However, there was none._

_"Nothing. Just as I thought. Hmm… it appears this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one." The princess stated to herself whilst looking up. "But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope. How do I get inside…? I need to activate it somehow." Her thoughts were however interrupted by the galloping of a horse. She turned around to see her newly appointed knight on horseback coming her way. _

_"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort." The princess pronounced as the knight arrived at her side. "It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own." She sighed. "I, Princess Zelda, am fine, regardless of the king's orders. Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please." The now known Zelda ordered as she stormed away._

_However, instead of leaving the knight followed her. In annoyance, Princess Zelda stopped and turned to yell at the knight. "And stop following me!"_

The memory ended, and murmurs were heard throughout the guild hall. Elfman was going on about how "unmanly" it is to fellow a lady. And some of the men in the guild were chuckling about how the princess got mad at the knight.

"Momma, Papa? Is she a real princess?" Little Auska asked her parents, Bisca and Alzak.

"I am not sure, honey. She definitely seems like one." Bisca replied with a smile.

"I wanna be a princess, TOO! Then, I could order people around, get all the sweet desserts I want, and if someone is mean to me, I can say "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Auska yelled while dancing around and pretending to weld a scepter.

Her parents sweat dropped but smiled at their little girl's imagination.

"You already our a princess in our eyes, baby girl!" Alzak said as her hugged Auska.

Some of the girls in guild awed at the sweet family moment. Juvia was already fantasizing and mumbling about how her "Gray-sama" would act as a father.

However, the conversations and daydreams were interrupted by yet another white light.

_A camel-like machine stood tall against the night sky. The knight walked along the edge of a platform towards two figures. Princess Zelda rested her head, asleep, on the shoulder of a very tall women, with vibrant red hair. _

_"Ah, well… you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight. She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now… So…? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right?" The women asked?_

_The boy stood there silent, unsure of what to say. The woman chuckled before replying, "It's ok… I know. You silence speaks volume. She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on you back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny. Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame for any of this. It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication. She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it… that's the motivation driving her research. I, the Gerudo Champion, Urbosa, would be doing the same thing. She really is quite… special." _

_Urbosa then turned back towards the knight. "You be sure to protect her with you life. It's quite the honor."_

_Turning back to the sleeping princess in her arms, she sighed. "The night brings a chill… it's probably time we take her in."_

_"Hmm… or…" With a smirk Urbosa snapped her fingers and a serging lightning bolt crashed down from the sky to the earth, waking Princess Zelda with a jump in the process._

_"Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?!" Zelda panicked while looking in every which way. She then turned her head and noticed the knight behind her. _

_"Wait, what — how did you — what are you doing here?" She screeched. And with that, Urbosa started laughing. _

_"Wh-what's so funny?"_

The memory ended with another rise of questions and comments from the guild members.

"Hey, I wonder if Laxus can do that with the whole snap and lightning thing." One random member shouted.

"OF COURSE I CAN YOU BAKA!" Shouted Laxus from the second floor. Lightning sparked from his fingers as he mumbled about all the power he has.

'I didn't even know he was here,' most of the guild thought.

"COME ON THEN! PROVE! ICE-MAKE…!" Gray yelled.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU ONCE IN FOR ALL YOU LITTLE BRAT! LIGHTNING DRAGON…!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled!

However, before the mages could clash, another memory started and their vision went white.

_As the memory stated, Princess Zelda was running for her life through the desert. People in red suits and white masks chased after her, each carrying a khopesh with a red hilt and silver curved blade. _

_They cornered her from three sides and one was about to strike. Zelda screamed and closed her eyes, as she expected the blade to strike… but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to find the young knight standing in front of her. He had struck and killed the other person. He then pointed his sword towards the two others. As they slowly backed away, relief could be seen in Zelda's eyes as she looked up at the knight who had just saved her life._

The memory ended, and the guild was in awe of the display of strength the knight showed. Even the almighty Erza was impressed.

"Wow! He took that guy down in one strike!" Romeo cheered.

"Yes, it seems he did not receive his status over nothing." The Master chimed in.

But before another member could speak, another memory filled there minds.

_"That cut doesn't look too bad, actually. Your fine for now." Princess said as she examined the knight in front of her. Piles and piles of different types of monster corpses lay dead around them. "But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness. As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal." Zelda slightly scolded the knight. She turned to gaze at the monsters. "It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise… but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well. I fear that — I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon." She said. She then sat up and dusted herself off. "And if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible." She concluded._

The memory concluded, and loud murmurs broke out amongst the guild.

"GEEZ! HOW STRONG IS THAT GUY?! HE TOOK OUT ALL THOSE BEASTS BY HIMSELF. SOME EVEN LOOKED TO BE S-CLASS!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, he does seem to be quite powerful… just who is he? And who is this "Calamity Ganon" they keep speaking of?" Erza spoke.

Yet again, questions were left unanswered as another memory started.

_A giant elephant-like machine came into view. On its trunk, sat two figures. _

_The young knight and a beautiful fish-like creature sat together. The creature held the injured knight's arm in her hand and brought the other over the injury. A vibrant blue light glowed from her palm._

_"I was thinking… this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child… always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Everytime, I would heal you. Just as I am doing right now. I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did." She calmly said, her voice soft, kind, and comforting. _

_"I was… I was always willing to heal you wounds. Even back then." She looked down and slowly removed her hand from the boy's now fully healed arm. _

_"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against. But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get… if you — if anyone ever tries to do you harm… then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound… I hope you know… that I will always protect you." She then looked down and started tightening her hands into fists._

_"Once this whole thing is over… maybe things can go back to how the used to be when we were young. You know… perhaps we could spend some time together." _

_The young knight looked at her, then soon brought his hand underneath her chin so that she would look at him. However, once she looked up, her eyes widened to see the boy's lips pressed against hers. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but went away as she closed her eyes. After a long, and beautiful kiss shared by the two, air was needed for both of them. The knight pulled away and gazed into the eyes of the girl her loved. _

_"Mipha. Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service. At the very moment we spoke, I swore to always protect you. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. Nothing, not time, not life, nor death can change that." He said, nevering looking away from her golden eyes._

_"I love you too… Link."_

The memory concluded, and the guild was left with wide eyes and smiles.

The girls of the guild were rambling about how sweet that moment was and how beautiful the knight's words were, especially, Mira who had stars in her eyes. Others were thinking about this being the first time they had heard the knight's name, or even him talk for that matter. But for some reason, after hearing his voice, it sounded very similar to that of Natsu's.

"Did anyone notice how that boy sounded almost exactly the same as Natsu?" Lucy asked. The rest of the members looked at her and nodded their heads.

Lucy then looked back at the odd slate in her hands. 'We still have no idea what any of this means? Natsu… why do you have such things? Why does any of these weird memories have to do with you?'

"Are there anymore memories, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, snapping Lucy back into reality.

Lucy looked at the slate again before answering, "I have no idea, Levy. It seems that may have been the last one."

Suddenly, the guild doors flew open to reveal a particular guild member that, at the sight, made the other members go a ghostly pale. In the doorway revealed, the one, the only, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey guys!" He yelled as he stepped inside.

He seemed to notice right away, a heavy tension around the rest of the members.

"Hey, what's up with all of you today. You all look like you've seen a ghost."

He looked around the guild hall until he noticed a certain object in Lucy's grasp. His bright smile turned into a frown as his hair covered his eyes.

'Oh shoot… we're dead…' Each guild member mentally panicked.

**To be continued...**


	6. The Truth

**Hello, Readers! Welcome back to a new chapter of ****_The Hylian Fairy_****! I am so sorry it has been a few months since I last updated. Life has a way of getting busy sometimes. However... HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM NOT DEAD, YET! I PROMISE I AM ****NOT**** GOING TO END THE STORY! Believe me... I do not enjoy when writers do that... soooo... I am not going to be that kind of write! HAHA! Anyway, I just wanted to say that I do not own Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is owned by Nintendo. Now since that is out of the way... LET US START THE STORY! Oh, and please feel free to comment or make suggestions about what you would like to see in upcoming chapters! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Truth

Every guild member froze, not one moving or breathing. They suddenly felt the temperature start to rise to an extreme level. Natsu was covered in blazing flames, radiating a deadly aura that gave off a murderous intention. He slowly started walking towards the center of the guild, singeing the floor with every footstep.

"Where did you get that?!" Natsu's voice boomed, shaking the guild furniture. By this point, every member was shielding their face from intense heat. Natsu kept slowly getting closer and closer to Lucy, who held the slate. Her eyes were wide with confusion and slight fear. She had never seen Natsu react this way before. Even in battles, Natsu always had a bright and determined attitude, but this… she had never witnessed anything of this sort from the Dragon Slayer.

"I repeat… where did YOU GET THAT?!" Natsu yelled once more.

"Natsu stop this, NOW!" Erza's voice rang. However, his flames did not falter, they only intensified. Then, Erza did the thing she thought would only get him to calm down. She requiped her flame-empress outfit and swung her sword right at Natsu.

SWISH…

CRASH…

Everybody's eyes widened and hearts stopped, as they saw that Erza's sword had… BROKEN. Erza was nonetheless surprised. She stood there shaking until she dropped the sword hilt, requiped back into her normal armor, and fell on her knees to the floor. With wide eyes, she looked up to see Natsu there with a sword in hand. The sword had a vibrant silver blade that reflected the image of his flames. The hilt was blue, almost purple, and had a beautiful design that looked like wings. They could feel it, the power radiating off the sword. However, this power was not malevolent in any sort of way, but that of light, good, and for an unknown reason, gave them all a feeling of hope. All eyes were on Natsu as he stood there with so much power and strength, the sword in his grip. Natsu had not even moved one inch from his starting position.

"You are fast Erza, but you lack focus. The sword is a beautiful weapon, filled with power, however, if you ever wish to draw your sword, make up your mind to act decisively and take the consequences. No good is ever done in this world by hesitation." Natsu said in a deep voice.

The guild was in utter shock. Not only had he broken Erza's sword, but they had never heard in talk with so much confidence and seriousness. Even Laxus was surprised by the young dragon slayer's words.

"Natsu…" Master Makarov said just above a whisper. "Just what have you been hiding from us? And what are you doing with the same sword as the knight in the memories?"

That is when it hit them. He did have the same sword.

Natsu sighed and relaxed. He brought his sword down to his side before igniting flames around his arm, and with that, the sword disappeared. He then turned to the Master and did something the guild members had never expected to see from reckless, irresponsible, rash, and simple-minded dragon slayer… he bowed. "I am deeply sorry for my outburst, Master. My actions were uncalled for. My instincts took ahold of my actions once I had realized that you all had gone through my personal belongings. I promise to you that I will pay for the damages done to the guild." Natsu said still bowed. Natsu then rose his head, snapping the Master out of his thoughts and questions. Master Makarov then realized that the boy did not call him "gramps" as he had in the past.

Natsu let out a breath, then began walking towards the other side of the gathering space of the guild to where the one non-singed table stood as it supported the very item that held the key to his mysterious past. He placed one hand on the slate, feeling every engraving carved on the surface. He then picked it up, a small smile forming on his face as he held the object that had stirred up the curiosity of many of his comrades. "I assume… you all want an explanation?" Natsu asked breaking the silence that had befallen the usually lively guild.

"Yes, my boy. We want to know just who Natsu Dragneel really is… if that is truly your real name?" The Master answered as he was the only one with the words to do so.

The soft smile faded on Natsu's face as he set down the slate, then turning to face the anxious guild members. "To be honest with you… I knew this day would come… however, I didn't think today would be that time." Natsu spoke. He then took several deep breaths, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. "Natsu Dragneel… that is the name of the person who has lived and fought alongside each and every one of you for many years. The name given to him by the one creature he ever full-heartedly considered his father. The name of the person who had said his ultimate goal was to find the one who had raised him. The name of the person who had shared many precious moments with the people that stand before him now. That person is me… however… that name… Natsu Dragneel, with all his goals, values, and beliefs… the one you were lead to believe… never existed." Natsu said in a monotone voice. He then opened his eyes and was met with the confused and somewhat angry faces of the ones that he cared for. He then sighed before continuing. "The real person behind the fake name and personality, is always quite, vigilant, intelligent… like the boy in the memories, you all witnessed when you opened the Sheikah Slate. The real me was not born anywhere in Fiore… or even Earthland for that matter. I was born in Skyloft, the land floating above the clouds in the kingdom of Hyrule and was sent to train as a knight for the royal guard at a very young age. I was soon chosen to be the wielder of the Master Sword, the sword I had used to block Erza's attack with, and was announced as one of the five Guardians of Hyrule. That is who I truly am." Suddenly, Natsu's body began to glow a brilliant white, causing the guild members to shield their eyes. Once the light faded away, everyone's eyes grew big and their mouths fell to the floor, as to where once the pink-haired dragon slayer stood, now was the place of a boy the same height but was adorned with slightly spiky blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, with two pieces framing his face. He wore a blue tunic with white patterns around the borders, tan tight trousers, and brown leather combat boots. The most unusual think about the boy was that his ears were much longer than an average human and came to point at the ends. As soon as he opened his eyes, the guild was met with electrifying blue eyes that would seem to be able to look deep into the soul of any human. The boy that stood in front of them was the boy from the memories. That means… Natsu IS that boy! Those were HIS memories! "By the looks on all of your faces… it seems you have already figured out the puzzle… my real name is Link. I am the head of the royal guard and the Hylian Champion with the power to wield the sword that seals the darkness. I am one of the five champions chosen from each race in Hyrule, given the honor to protect the kingdom and set with one goal… destroy Calamity Ganon."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

**To be continued...**


	7. The Reasons Why

**Hello, Readers! Welcome back! Now before we begin the story I have a few questions to ask on how you all want to story to progress.**

**1\. Do you want our favorite fire dragon slayer to be called "Natsu" or "Link" in this story?**

**2\. Do you want Zelda and the Champions to still be alive when Natsu/Link goes back to Hyrule?**

**3\. What group of Fairy Tail mages do you want to go to Hyrule? I was thinking all of Team Natsu (of course), Gajeel, Levy (I mean after learning all this new information, of course, she has to learn every single detail), Mira, Elfman, Romeo, and Master Makarov. Do you want any more mages to come? Maybe ones from other guilds?**

**Ok, I have one more thing to say left, I do not own Fairy Tail or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are owned by Hiro Mashima and Nintendo. (Speaking of which... I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW FAIRY TAIL GAME COMING OUT ON NINTENDO SWITCH!) Ok, ok, I'll calm down. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment! Alright... the guild requires some big questions to be answered... so... LET'S BEGIN THE STORY! **

Chapter 7: The Reasons Why

Previously:

I am one of the five champions chosen from each race in Hyrule, given the honor to protect the kingdom and set with one goal… destroy Calamity Ganon."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "WHAT!"

To say the guild was shocked was a complete understatement. Not a single mage knew how to react. I mean… how would you react to finding out that your childhood friend and comrade so happens to be hiding a secret from you that he is to be a well-respected guardian and royal knight from another world? I mean… that is totally normal information.

The whole guild just stared at the now blonde headed boy, whose face gave off the indication that what he previously said was normal. Of course, the guild had mixed reactions with this. Some were still shell shocked, others were confused and slightly mad. Yes, they all had their fair share of secrets, but it was NATSU who got them through their troubles. They just cannot believe he had kept this from them. This made them wonder how much they actually knew about the man they called "Natsu Dragneel."

"N-Natsu… w-what… h-how…w-why... WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! WE ARE YOUR COMRADES, NAKAMA, FAMILY! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US THIS! I-I MEAN… WE SHARED ALL OUR PAINFUL PASTS WITH YOU AND EXPERIENCED THEM TOGETHER! IS IT THAT YOU DON'T TRUST US, IS THAT IT?" Erza continued to scream until she requipped her sword and pointed it at Natsu. "ANSWER ME NOW, NATSU… or should we even call you that!" Erza finished with evident venom in her voice.

"Erza… I highly encourage you to put your sword away. Do you want it to turn into yet another piece of broken metal?" Natsu breathed deeply before turning his now electric blue eyes from the raging Titania to the rest of the guild. "I understand many of you are shocked, confused, and irritated at me for not sharing this information with you all. However, you must understand that it was not the fact that I did not trust you, those were my orders." Natsu, or should I say "Link," said."

"W-wait… what do you mean by orders?" The Master asked, obviously the only one who wasn't still at a loss for words… he was the "wise" master of Fairy Tail after all. However, that does not mean he wasn't still shocked, Natsu had not even told him about this information.

"To answer your question Master, I should probably tell you why I am in this world in the first place." Natsu/Link said earning a nod from Master Makarov.

"As I previously said, I am from a world known as Hyrule. There, I was the captain of the royal guard protecting the kingdom. I was also one of the five Champions under the command of her highness, Princess Zelda. A few of you might be wondering what I am talking about when I say "one of the five Champions", no? The Champions are five of the most powerful in Hyrule, all with powers of their own and the ability to control the four Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts were created to combat Calamity Ganon. Built by the Sheikah clan with their advanced technology, they were instrumental in defeating the Calamity alongside the Guardians, the Princess, and the Hero."

When you used to Sheikah Slate to peer into my memories, you saw each of the champions. The Champion, Revali, was an acclaimed archer and flyer of Rito Village. Arrogant and prideful, Revali was sure from the very start that he'd be chosen to pilot the Divine Beast, Vah Medoh.

The Champion, Daruk, was a great Goron warrior, hefting his Boulder Breaker easily with one hand. He was asked to be the Divine Beast, Rudania's pilot by Princess Zelda. Haha… it just so happens that if big, tough Daruk is afraid of dogs. I remember he used to have dreams of being chased around by them and is nervous at the prospect of Calamity Ganon being a monstrous dog.

The Champion, Urbosa, was the Chieftain of the Gerudo and was a dear friend of Princess Zelda's mother. It was this friendship, and the friendship she struck up with the Princess upon her mother's death, that led her to immediately volunteer to pilot the Divine Beast, Vah Naboris.

The Champion, Mipha, was the beloved Princess of the Zora people and older sister of Prince Sidon. She possessed the unique ability to magically heal wounds, much like Wendy. She also can use her Lightscale Spear to expertly battle monsters. She was chosen to pilot the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta."

"Wait, my boy… what is this "Calamity Ganon" you speak of?" Makarov questioned.

Natsu/Link looked down, his now blonde hair, covering his eyes. He then took one deep breath before lifting his head. "Calamity Ganon, as I would put it, is much like Acnologia." He said earning a gasp from his guildmates. "However, Calamity Ganon has been around and terrorized many much longer than Acnologia. Calamity Ganon is known as a primal evil and has appeared throughout Hyrule's history. Ten thousand years ago, it appeared to ravage the world. In preparation for this, the Sheikah Clan built a massive army of mechanical protectors called Guardians and four massive mobile fortresses, the Divine Beasts serving as the centerpieces of this army. With this collaboration between the Sheikah and the Hylians, Ganon was sealed beneath Hyrule Castle where it lay dormant for several millennia. However, a prophecy was written, that the Calamity will once again rise and destroy our world. We have been preparing for many years if that day is to ever come."

The guild then became silent before a certain ice-mage got the courage to speak. "Wait, wait, wait, so if your world has been busy preparing for war with this "Calamity Ganon," then why are you here is Earthland. You ARE one of its protectors, so shouldn't you be, I don't know… protecting?" As Gray finished, the guild began wondering the same thing.

"You are right, Gray" Natsu/Link spoke shocking the guild members that he used Gray's actual name. "I probably should be in Hyrule now, instead of Earthland. I probably should not be wasting my time here with you all. You ask why Gray, I have stayed here fighting against enemy after enemy risking my life for all of you and pretending to act like a dense, idiot for years. Well let me tell you this, Gray, coming here was not my choice, but a direct order from the royal family of Hyrule. I was sent here to find the most loyal and strongest warriors this world has to offer. That was my purpose in coming here. However, think about this, after all these years, I have remained by all your sides, growing and fighting together. I could have left years ago to search for more warriors of this world, but I chose to stay. Do you know why that is? Because I had already found what I came here to look for in this guild. I saw potential in each member when I first arrived. Now, Fairy Tail is full of the strongest wizards in all of Earthland. However, if I told you all this information when I first arrived, I am sure many of you would have thought I was crazy and was making this all up. You all did think I made up a story about Igneel, am I right. I just figured it would be better to keep my mouth shut. Besides, I am sure many of you are thinking that way now. Also, when I first arrived here, most of you all were still very young and definitely not as strong as you are now. To ensure my choice was correct, I stayed here in the guild, watching all of you and trying to gain your trust."

"Wait, so I get you came here on orders, but why did you even come to find strong mages in the first place?" Erza asked.

"Well, that one is easy, Erza. That is also the reason I needed to gain trust and live among all of you. My orders were to find anything, be it a clue, object, or person, anything, that can lead to the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and bring it back to Hyrule."

"W-Wait… does that mean…" Gray began to say, earning a nod from the knight. The members began to look at each other, processing the information received, piecing every little bit together. However, their focus landed back onto Natsu/Link as they heard a THUD fall on the floor. Their eyes widened to saw the fire dragon slayer and now known knight on hands and knees kneeling before them.

"P-Please… I beg of you… the Sheikah Clan sealed Calamity Ganon over 10,000 years ago… but now… we have not the knowledge or abilities to do so again. I am afraid… if we face the Calamity again… we will not be able to succeed. So please… PLEASE COME WITH ME TO HYRULE TO DEFEAT CALAMITY GANON!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silence…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Not a single sound echoed around the guild. No voice, no rustling of fabric from clothes, not even the sound of breathing. At this very moment, Natsu/Link was still on the ground kneeling before them, as well, not moving even an inch.

*Step*

…

*Step*

…

*Step*

An armored foot made its way across the floor to the man kneeling before them. As she stopped before him, she requipped her sword and aimed it at his head. Sensing this action, Natsu/Link lowered his head, as if accepting the punishment he is to receive.

'I knew it… how could they trust someone who had kept this from them for years? And now… I am asking them to sacrifice so much to come and help save a world that is not even theirs. How foolish was I to believe they would help?' He thought as he wanted for what is to come next. However, he waited and waited, but no blow fell upon him. He opened his shut eyes and lifted his head to see the red-headed knight looking down on him, hair covering her eyes. However, his eyes widened as he saw a shimmering drop of liquid fall from her eyes. She… she was crying.

*Crash*

Erza's sword fell from her hand onto the guild floor as she stepped closer. Thoughts circled in the dragon slayer's mind but were interrupted by a weight launching at him, knocking him backward. If it weren't for his quick reflexes of bracing himself with his back arm, he would have toppled right over.

"Y-You dummy…" Erza whispered in between tears. "You DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY!"

"E-Erza…" He managed to say through his shock. The strongest girl in the guild… was crying… because of him.

"Natsu… you stupid, insane, foolish, dense, idiot… OF COURSE, WE WILL HELP YOU! Do you not know Fairy Tail at all. Yes… I, as well as the rest of us, are hurt that you didn't tell us this… but do you think that we would just abandon you JUST LIKE THAT!" Erza yelled.

"I-I…" Natsu tried to say but no words could form.

"You are our friend… no… you are our FAMILY! Nothing is ever going to change that!"

"Erza is right, Natsu!" Mira added.

"You have helped us all through so much!" Lucy said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Now who would I have left to fight if you left, flame-brain!" Gray yelled.

"Their all right, Salamander… I hate to admit it… but you are something else." Gajeel said. As he crossed his arms.

"You are a real MAN!" (We all know who said that!)

"They are right, my boy. I know you have your reasons for not telling us… but I am glad you did now… but..."

*THUD*

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE WOULDN'T HELP YOU, BRAT! FAIRY TAIL ALWAYS PROTECTS THEIR OWN! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" Makarov said as he crashed a giant fist upon the slayer.

As Natsu/Link got up from the crater in the ground, he smiled as he saw all of the cheering faces of his comrades. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

"Guys… thank you!" Natsu/Link whispered as a big grin formed on his face. "I really do have the best guild!"

Natsu/Link looked to the ceiling and through a singed hole in the roof, probably formed by his sudden outburst of power. He lost his smile as he began to drift deep into thought.

'They may be happy to come now… but once they see what we are up against… will they change their mind? Oh, who am I kidding, Fairy Tail mages never back down from a fight.'

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mipha… please be alright..."

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Welcome to the Kingdom of Hyrule

**Hi, Readers! Welcome back to the ****_74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!_**** Oops... wrong series! Ok... what about... ****_WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! _****Now that is what I am talking about! Haha! Anyway! I am so excited to be releasing another chapter of my first fanfiction, "The Hylian Fairy!" Now, I won't hold you guys for too much longer, I just wanted to say that I do not own "Fairy Tail" or "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild." Ok... enough of that... LET'S GET TO THE STORY! Enjoy, and don't forget to comment and voice your options on what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters!**

Chapter 8: Welcome to the Kingdom of Hyrule

It was a quiet and clear night. The midnight stars shone above the castle walls. A single princess stood at the edge of her room balcony. Restless thoughts never ceased in her mind. Thoughts of the upcoming days. It had been many years since that day… the day she sent her world's last hope on a blind mission with practically no chance of success. Sending him to an unknown place, with unknown dangers and unexpectancies. Many believed it was necessary for such measures to be taken, she even once believed it herself. However, as days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, then months to years, she as well as many others began to grow concerned about the young hero. Meetings after meetings took place on whether there was a way to find and return him to the kingdom in case of The Calamities rise… but efforts were wasted. For he cannot come back until the 7th of July, where the many constellations shine their brightest, and the moon is at its fullest. It is said that at that time, the moon will turn to the color of blood and signal the heavens to open their gates into the beyond. As the princess's golden hair flowed in the soft, cool, night breeze, she spoke just loudly that only she could hear.

"The blood moon is almost upon us. After all these years, the time has come… time for the hero to return… and the calamity to rise."

…

…

…

…

"Link… I hope you're ready…"

**Time Skip - Earthland:**

It has been two days since the secrets of one certain fairy were uncovered. The guild, as much as they tried to contend the news, still could not reach a grasp on the information they had received. Unfortunately, time does not stop for those who wait. Plans needed to be made. For tonight… the 7th of July… a group consisting of Master Makarov Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Romeo, Gildarts, Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, Cana, and Juvia, would travel to the said world of Hyrule to fight the ultimate foe. For the past two days, they had been impatiently waiting for the return of Natsu, who had not been seen since the news was told.

Currently, the group of fairies walk down the dark, moonlit path to the borders of the Magnolia forest. They were told that at 30 minutes till midnight, they were to meet with Natsu. It had been a silent walk... an awkward, silent walk. Not one spoke, unsure how to break the silence.

"So… uh… are… are we going to talk about it… you know… that whole Natsu thing?" Gray questioned, hands stuffed in pockets and eyes glued to the ground below.

"Well… I don't… I don't know what to say?" Lucy stated.

"I really don't know either… I guess I am still just so upset at him." Erza said.

"I think we all are… but I guess he has his reasons for keeping his past a secret… we just need to accept that and help him as much as we can.'" Glidarts replied.

"Gildarts is right. We all have our secrets. We need to respect Natsu's decision to keep his to himself." Master Makarov spoke.

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the border of the forest, where they saw a figure standing, leaned up against a tree.

"So you guys came after all, for that I am grateful," Natsu said with little enthusiasm as he bowed.

"Of course, my child… we are family are we not. What made you think otherwise?" Makarov asked.

"I suppose you are right, but under the right circumstances, one may learn just who to put their trust in," Natsu replied. "Now please, time is extremely short. We only have a few minutes until the blood moon rises and the gateway is reopened. We must hurry." With one quick motion, Natsu turned and began running through the forest. With no other words spoken, the others followed soon after.

"W-wait! Salamander! Where in Mavis's name are we going!" Gajeel yelled in between pants.

Natsu suddenly stopped, allowing the others to quickly catch their breath. He then turned back to them, hair covering his eyes.

"The place of the beginning," was all he said before he took off yet again.

...

As the group continued to run, they came upon a wide and beautiful clearing of an open field. Just beyond the field was a beautiful lake that looked as if made of glass, reflecting the image of the moon perfectly.

"W-where are we?" Levy asked in complete awe.

"Juvia also wishes to know. With her being a water mage, she has dealt with many different kinds of water, but this lake… it feels so, so…"

"Powerful…" Gajeel finished for Juvia.

However, Natsu gave no answer as he walked to the edge of the river bank. He stopped there, then looked down at the reflection of the man in which was him. He stared into the electric blue eyes of his reflection before reaching his hand out in front of him.

"This is it." He whispered just enough for the group to hear. "The time has come at last."

He closed his eyes, concentrating on one specific thing, and with one deep breathing began chanting:

"_Göttin oben, höre meine Bitte ..._

_Denn unter diesem Zwielichthimmel ..._

_Lass den Mond rot werden wie das Blut eines Lammes ..._

_Lass diese Nacht, wo sich der Himmel ausrichtet, einen Durchgang zu meiner Heimat öffnen ..._

_Oh Göttin Hylia, führe mich zurück auf den Weg, auf dem ich gekommen bin!"_

As he chanted, the clouds started to form into storms. A lighting bolt stuck just next to the fairies scaring them half-to-death. Suddenly, as the wind began the blow, harder and harder, a massive form of energy blasted up into the sky creating a shock wave through the air. With that, the moon, once a pearl white faded into the told color of red blood. Natsu's chant went from a soft whisper to a loud shout as energy built up around him.

"Hurry, all of you! Form a circle! Bring forth your magic power and push it forward. We need all of the energy we can get to open up the gate." Natsu shouted.

The others quickly glanced at each other before nodding and doing just as he said. They gathered together in a semi-circle around Natsu and linked hands.

"Now, all of you, focus your magic!" Natsu once again shouted, eyes still closed.

Suddenly, the whole ground then began to glow a fantastic white.

"Almost, almost… NOW EVERYONE! RELEASE YOUR FULL MAGIC POWER!"

With one unanimous, triumphal roar, magic energy was released into the sky. With that, the bright light they had shone overcame them, and the Fairy Tail mages knew no more.

**Same Time - Unknown**

A lone figure sat in a dark cave. A torn black cloak covered its body, masking the creature underneath. Not a sound echoed through the cave until the ground started to shake. The figure lifted its head and smiled a crooked and wicked grin. The slight chuckle that it produced was hoarse, dry, and that of which would make the bravest person's blood run cold.

"So, princess… you really were dumb enough to fall for such a trick. You left your kingdom unprotected for all these years and sent your hero on a suicide mission, unknowing that his return would bring forth the downfall of your world. Haha… not that I'm complaining… It has been hundreds of years since I've been exiled to this wretched place… oh, how the royal family has fallen. But then again, I should be thanking you, Princess Zelda, Hero, Champions. If it wasn't for you… I would not be able to return and destroy the kingdom in which you protect. And once that is complete, I will wipe out every world in existence! You have fallen right into my trap! I have been feeding on the fear I have brought to this work and gaining power from each drop of blood I spill of these pathetic human mages. Good luck defeating me, Hero… you must feel extremely lucky that you have those stupid flies on your side… but it won't be enough." With that, the figure disappeared in a blinding light, but not before it cackled uncontrollably.

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*DRIP*

…

*DROP*  
…

*DRIP*

…

*DROP*

"Ugh… is… is everyone alright?" The drowsy voice of a blonde celestial mage asked as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah… considering those past events… I'm pretty good." Gray spoke while trying to raise up from his lying position. However, this proved very difficult due to how much his body ached.

A few more yeses were answered by the ground before they finally got their bearings back and realized where they were. Darkness surrounded them, except for a small light at the end of a tunnel.

"W-wait a minute… where is Natsu-ni?" Romeo asked while trying to search for his big brother figure.

"Yah! Where is Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Ugh… oh boy. Alright, brats, listen up! If you're not dead, then get up… we need to find Natsu and figure out where in Mavis's name we are." Master Makarov instructed the others.

"HAI!"

They each cautiously made their way to the small opening of light. As they exited, they were met with an astounding sight. A small cliff overlooked vast fields of all different plant and animal life. Lining the horizon, was a vast valley of mountain ranges. The fresh morning dew littered the ground around them, and the sun shone at just the right angle, where it looked as though diamonds fell covered the earth.

"Woah!" All of the fairies said as they gazed out on the land beyond.

However, the group was too caught up in their astoundment to notice a now blonde haired male carrying a lump of firewood behind them.

"So…" came a voice, startling the group. "You guys finally decided to wake up. I wasn't sure how long it would take." As the mages turned around, they were met with the presence of the very person in which was the reason they were there in the first place. However, they were surprised by the state of the knight. He was covered in sweat that made his wild hair slightly stick to his head. Slight dirt and grime were scattered on his body, and of course, the only piece of clothing he wore whore were tight-fitting tan military pants. So basically, he was shirtless, which gave the girls a perfect view of his broad shoulders and a chiseled six-pack, making them blush. He walked toward them quietly, dropping the firewood at their feet. Then with one motion he turned to a nearby tree branch and grabbed a hanging piece of clothing. As he threw the shirt over his head, he turned back to the ground and walked over.

"I see you're enjoying the view?" He said quietly while gazing out at the landscape. All of them nodded cautiously before looking forward.

"So… so this… this is-'' Mira began to say. She got her answer with a silent nod.

"Yes, this is it... my home," Natsu said, stepping in front of the group. He smiled slightly before turning his head to the group.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"My fellow Fairy Tail mages… I welcome you to the Kingdom of Hyrule."

_**To be continued...**_


	9. The First Encounter

**Hello, Readers! I am so sorry for not updating my story for a while. I have been experiencing a small writer's block for the upcoming chapters as well as have been extremely busy with my personal life. However, I believe I have a good plan for the future of this story. I have been trying to come up with ways to create longer chapters. Also, I want to say thank you so much to all who have commented on my story. It really means so much to me! Finally, I wanted to point out I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. _I also want to give all credit to _Zelda Wiki_ for the information I used about the past of Hyrule. Now, I present to you... _Chapter 9, The First Encounter._**

**Chapter 9: The First Encounter**

_Previously:_

"_So… so this… this is-'' Mira began to say. She got her answer with a silent nod._

"_Yes, this is it... my home," Natsu said, stepping in front of the group. He smiled slightly before turning his head to the group._

…

"_My fellow Fairy Tail mages… I welcome you to the Kingdom of Hyrule."_

…

…

…

The Fairy Tail mages were left speeches, astounded by the sight before them. Yes, most had already been to and seen another world, however, that did not take away from the fact that they were there. Of course, each member, as much as they would like to help their comrade, still had doubts about the whole matter. They had no idea what lied beyond in the many forests and mountains of this world. In fact, Natsu had not really given that much information. This, of course, did not sit well with a few mages of the group. While most of the journey they had tried to remain quiet, it was evident of their thoughts in how they just continued to glare at the blonde-headed man that stood before them. Everything they ever thought they knew about the name, "Natsu Dragneel" was taken away the moment he unsheathed that mysterious sword for the first time.

"If you wish to say something, please do so." A voice came, getting all of the mages' attention.

Natsu turned around to face the group, looking at each mage in the eye. Many in the group also found it extremely weird to see the electric, soul-piercing blue eyes instead of a deep onyx. They were so used to seeing his eyes full of joviality, freedom, innocents, and, most importantly, hope. However, his new eyes were blank, almost emotionless. These eyes had been through many battles and seen the painful horrors of the world. However, they still had the same hints of love, adoration, and selflessness as before.

Natsu sighed, having a feeling of the matter his comrade's thoughts were based upon. "I understand each and every one of your hesitations in my actions. I am sure I have lost most of your trust. However, we are here now, and for that, I can never truly express my gratitude to you all."

"My boy, the reason I believe we have our doubts is that we have little knowledge about the challenges we are to face." Master Makarov said as he stepped forward towards the young man.

Natsu nodded in response before continuing. "I am well aware I have given very limited information regarding my kingdom, for that I am sorry. You may ask any questions you wish, however, I believe it is best we wait until we reach the castle."

"Wait, castle?" Mira interjected.

"Yes," Natsu began, taking his gaze towards the silver-haired take-over mage. "Her royal highness has been well expecting our arrival and we must not waste much more time. I do believe she can also provide much-needed answers to your questions."

Natsu then began to take several steps towards the group. They mages slowly stepped aside to let the Hylian knight get through. "Now, my friends. We must make haste in reaching the castle by nightfall. Hyrule can be a beautiful place, however, many dangers can lurk in the shadows of the night."

"Wait for a second, Natsu," Erza spoke, getting him to take a pause in between his steps. "When have you ever cared about the possibility of danger?"

"Yah, Natsu… that just doesn't seem like you." Lucy agreed.

Once again, Natsu sighed. "Look, I know in the past I have rushed into everything without thinking, however, that was a time when I really had nothing on the line."

"What do you mean, Natsu? What's changed?" Gildarts asked.

Natsu closed his eyes before opening them again, his gaze focused on the blue, cloudless sky. His right hand reached toward the sword the mages now realized was positioned on his back. He then unsheathed it before looking down at his reflection in the silver medal. After a few seconds, he put the sword back in the holder. He then took a deep breath and looked Gildarts straight in the eyes.

…

…

…

"Everything…" That was all he said before turning back forward and walking away. "Come... we must begin our journey."

With that, each mage looked at one another before following their comrade down the base of the hill.

…

…

…

…

It had been a short while before they began their journey through the woods of Hyrule. While the Fairy Tail mages tried to keep up with their comrade, it was extremely difficult as their curiosity about the new world got the better of them. It was especially challenging for Levy, whose eyes were filled with stars at the amount of unknown knowledge that was around them. However, she was not the only one. It is easy to say that everyone wanted to know more about the land around them.

"This place… it is almost radiating with magic." Levy stated in astonishment. She then looked down and grabbed a handful of dirt. "This is incredible! Even the ground sends waves of energy." However, Levy was so caught up in her fanatics that she failed to notice that the others were leaving her. "H-hey guys! Wait up!" She yelled.

"Heh, sorry, Shrimp. Didn't mean to leave you behind." Gajeel said to the panting Solid Script mage.

"You know, she is right," Erza said looking around at all the various vegetation that surrounded them. "The energy coming from this place is extremely strong, however, it doesn't feel like the magic from Earthland."

"That is very perceptive of you, Erza," Natsu said, surprising the group. "That is because it is not magical energy you feel… at least… not the kind you are used to."

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Exactly how it sounds. The presence you feel is, as I would call it, spiritual energy. You see, everything here is connected in some way or another. All living creatures share their energy, gifted to them by the goddess, Hylia, with each other."

"That reminds me, who is this goddess you keep mentioning?" Wendy asked as she finally worked up the courage to say something to the new Natsu.

"The goddess Hylia, also known as the White Goddess, is our most important divine deity. When the three gods of old departed from this world, they entrusted the protection of Hyrule and the Triforce to Hylia."

"Wait, so what is the Triforce?" Gray interrupted.

"Well, Gray, the Triforce is known as the "The Golden Power" in ancient Hylian literature. It is a sacred golden relic left behind by the Golden Goddesses, Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage, once they finished creating the realm."

"So if these Golden Goddesses were so powerful, why did they give the Triforce to someone else?" Levy asked with eyes full interest glued to Natsu.

"Well, as you can imagine, an item of such power attracted the attention of much evil. In order to protect the Triforce, the goddesses entrusted Hylia with the power. However, this does not mean that no beings sought out the Triforce. In fact, The Demon King, Demise, as well as his demonic hordes came to take the power and create a world of his own desire. Demise gathered an army of monsters and attacked the Surface."

"To prevent the Triforce from falling into Demise's possession, Hylia gathered the surviving humans and sent them away to an island in the sky, known as Skyloft. With most of her people protected, the goddess and the remainder of the five tribes, the Gorons, Forest Tribe, Mogmas, Aquatic Tribe, and the Technological Tribe, forever sealed away Demise. Thus, the ancients restored peace to our once broken world."

…

…

…

"W-Wow! S-So much knowledge!" Levy stuttered. "B-Brain can't handle…"

The others sweatdropped at the actions of their friend.

"Wow, Salamander. Who knew you actually had some brains upstairs." Gajeel snickered, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Ha, I know right! I thought that idiot didn't even know what the word brain meant." Gray laughed.

"Shh!" Natsu whispered, eyes darting around the area.

"Hey, Flame-brain! Did you just 'shh' me?"

"Gray, be quiet…" Natsu growled.

"You want to start something, Flame-brain?!"

"Uhh, Gray, I think you should listen to him," Gildarts said hesitantly, not liking the body language Natsu was giving off.

"Arg! Shut up!" Natsu yelled in return.

This of course got Gray to shut his mouth.

Natsu began looking in all directions, sensing for a nearby presence. "Everyone," Natsu began just above a whisper. "Keep your guard up." This got all the mages to get into battle stances.

No one made a sound, that was until a shout echoed through their ears. "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!"

All of a sudden, a large blue blast shot through the trees landing just behind the group, exploding upon contact with the ground.

"W-What was that?" Lucy yelled shielding her face from the blaze cast by the blast.

"There can only be one thing…" Suddenly, a large machine came trampling through the trees. SIx robotic legs supported its old looking frame. A red glow radiated from the circular designs across its body, and one glowing blue eye set in the middle of its head.

…

…

…

"A guardian…"

…

…

…

The group stared at the machine with wide eyes. That was until a red beacon locked onto the blonde-haired, hero.

"Oh, grea-" Natsu had no time to finish his sentence when another blast was shot directly towards him.

"NATSU!" His friends shouted in concern as he was sent flying several meters away.

Natsu shook the debris off of his face. 'Arg… man… forgot how much that actually hurts.' He thought, trying to gain back his footing. That was until he heard several of his friends running towards the machine. "Wait! Guys!" He yelled trying to get their attention. However, he was too late. The rest of his comrades rushed towards the guardian at full force.

"**REQUIP..."**

"**ICE MAKE…"**

"**OPEN GATE OF THE…"**

"**IRON DRAGON'S…"**

"**SKY DRAGON'S…"**

"**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S…"**

"**SATAN SOUL…"**

"**BEAST SOUL…"**

"**ANIMAL SOUL…"**

…

…

…

"**... HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"**

"**... SPEAR!"**

"**... GOLDEN BULL!"**

"**... CLUB!"**

"**... WING ATTACK!"**

"**... HEAVENWARD HALBERD!"**

"**... DEMON BLAST!"**

"**... BELCUSAS!"**

"**... CAT!"**

…

…

…

…

…

"Uhhhh…"

…

…

…

…

…

"OUR SPELLS DIDN'T WORK!"

…

…

…

'Oh no… I was afraid this would happen.' Natsu thought as he watched panic develop on the faces of his comrades.

"W-What do we do?" Romeo yelled.

"No… IT'S CHARGING ANOTHER ATTACK! Everyone, get out of the way!" Natsu yelled as he began running towards the group.

Unfortunately, the mages had no time to react before another blue ray was shot towards them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a mere second before the blast ricocheted back towards the guardian. Dust flew upon impact. Everyone stood, frozen with shock. However, they then shifted their gaze towards a young blonde man who stood in front of them. He carried an almost diamond-shaped shield. Platinum lined the blue interior and in the middle three yellow triangles were placed right above a red bird.

'H-He… he blocked the blast and fired it back towards the machine. H-How?' The mages look towards their friend in astonishment yet again. However, they were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of the machine's targeting. This time, its beam focused directly on Natsu who had begun to run in the opposite direction.

"Everyone duck!" Natsu yelled.

With one swift motion, everyone was on the group, hands covering their head. Another ray was shot towards Natsu who quickly readied his shield. With one large push, Natsu sent the beam straight back towards the source. This time, an explosion radiated around the machine, destroying every last part.

Natsu stood there unmoving, trying to control his heaving breath. He then stood up from his crouched position. Without even looking towards the shocked faces of his friends, he walked towards where the machine once stood. Bending down, he grabbed a few objects that were left from the blast. One looked like a large gear. Another was some type of blue orb that pulsed every few seconds. He took these two things and, after examining them, placed them into the pockets of his trousers.

Natsu then turned to his friends who were left lying on the ground. "Come on, get up." Natsu motioned while turning back onto the tree-covered path. However, none of his friends moved an inch from their sitting positions. "I am serious, get up. We must reach the castle by nightfall." He said again, a hint of irritation present in his calm voice. "What has gotten into you guys? I said, get up-" However, a quick right hook to the face interrupted him. Although he was not affected nor lost balance by such a punch, the action quite surprised him. The one who threw the attack was none other than his self-proclaimed rival, Gray Fullbuster.

"You jerk…" Gray began, his raven hair shadowing his eyes. Gray launched towards Natsu gripping onto his tunic and cornered him up against a tree."You first betrayed the guild, then you have the audacity to ask us to come on this blind mission, then when we get there… we only find out WE HAVE NO MAGIC!"

"G-Gray I think he understands-"

"NO, Lucy! I don't think he knows! We almost got blasted by an unknown 'thing' without any sort of defense! And the best part is, we are stuck here for who knows how long! He has betrayed us! Why are all of you all so forgiving for this?!" He yelled glancing at the group.

"Gray, that is enough, calm down!" Erza shouted, taking a few steps forward.

"NO, Erza! I will not calm down! He needs to take responsibility for putting all of our lives at risk! He needs to-"

…

_SWISH_

…

Gray could say no more before an arrow landed right next to his and Natsu's face.

_**To be **_**continued...**


	10. The Road to the Castle

**Hello, everyone! I am so happy to be posting another chapter of ****_The Hylian Fairy_****! It has been almost a year since I began this story and I am excited to be progressing in it! There will be a few ORIGINAL CHARACTERS in this chapter; however, I personally really like them. Please feel free to comment anyway I can make this story better and if you have suggestions for upcoming chapters! I also apologize for any changes in the story structure. I have been trying to advance my writing. In doing so, I am learning more about proper grammar and various sentence structures. Finally, I do NOT own ****_Fairy Tail _****or ****_The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild._**** I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: The Road to the Castle**

Realizing his comrade was too shocked to do anything else, Natsu quickly pushed Gray aside. Turning towards the tree, Natsu pulled out the arrow with one quick motion. His face stayed blank as he examined the arrow. However, despite him now not having his dragon slayer magic, his keen instincts picked up on the slight rustling just beyond them. He lifted his hand up to the sky, and suddenly, his hand became engulfed in bright light. The Fairy Tail mages did not know what to expect before a wood bow appeared in Natsu's hand. Metal guards wove themselves near the handgrip and blue ribbon was woven around the ends. There was no time to question how it appeared before Natsu readied, pulled the string back, and launched the arrow in the nearby direction. The arrow zipped through the air before hitting a target.

_W-What just happened…?_ Was the question in the air.

The mages glanced towards Natsu who lowered his bow, eyes locked towards the direction of the arrow. Soon, the Fairy Tail mages became on guard as they heard a branch break. They became focused as light footsteps approached.

A figure appeared from behind a bush and slowly walked towards the group.

"_Gut, gut, gut... Ich habe mich gefragt, wann der legendäre Held zurückkehren würde, und hier sind Sie. Ich wage zu sagen, du hast dein Spiel in deiner Abwesenheit nicht verloren... das ist sicher."_

The mages were slights caught off guard by these strange words, most of them guessed it was another language. The figure crept closer and closer to the group and they could finally get a glimpse at their appearance. A young man stepped out of the shadows. Emerald green eyes looked straight forward, contrasting off his light skin. Brown hair adorned his head that was pulled back in a small ponytail, showing off his pointed ears. However, what was surprising was the armor in which he wore. Metal plates sat atop his shoulder. The man also wore metal boots and armbands. A white cloth covered his front chest plate. It was adorned with the same bird-like creature and three triangles as the mages had seen on some of Natsu's possessions. To complete his look, a longsword was sanctioned at his hip. The man also held a large bow in his right hand.

As the man approached, the Fairy Tail mages quickly noticed that the man had never taken his eyes off of Natsu. Soon, a small smirk appeared along Natsu's face.

"_Ich kann Ihnen auch sagen, dass Sie Ihr Schießen geübt haben. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste und du tatsächlich versucht hättest mich zu töten, würde ich sagen, ich hätte jetzt einen Pfeil im Kopf." _Natsu said casually. However, this was not the type of "casual" thing one would see of their childhood friend. Natsu was conversing, not to say perfectly, in another supposed language with someone who apparently was an acquaintance.

"_Haha. Das ist ein Kompliment von Ihnen, Sir Link." _The young man said as he worked his way up to Natsu so they were only a few feet away.

Natsu chuckled slightly before responding. "_Nun, das wird wahrscheinlich für eine Weile der letzte sein. Ich habe in letzter Zeit ernsthaft zu viel gegeben."_

"_Wow, das klingt definitiv nicht nach dir." _The man spoke once again.

"_Haha! Ich weiß es schon gut!" _

Both Natsu and the strange man stopped talking for a second before they reached out their hands, gave a small "bro-hug", and patted each other on the back. A small smile etched its way onto both of their faces.

"_Es ist wirklich schön dich zu sehen, Link." _

"_Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Zaos."_

Finally, the young man turned around to face the fairies. His face was straight with little emotion. His eyes moved along every mage, slowly analyzing each one. In doing so, the Fairy Tail mages each felt extremely uncomfortable. Not only did they have no clue what in Mavis' name was going on, but they also felt almost naked without their magic as some way of protection.

After a few awkward seconds, the man sighed and turned back to Natsu.

"_Ich sehe also, dass es Ihnen tatsächlich gelungen ist, Menschen zu finden, die uns helfen würden. Sind Sie sich jedoch sicher, dass alle Kämpfer sind? Ich meine, ja sicher, ich kann sehen, dass viele von ihnen so aussehen, als wären sie in die Schlacht gezogen, aber im Ernst, Sie haben auch Kinder mitgebracht. Und was genau sind sie überhaupt?"_

Natsu took a quick glance back at the group and chuckled slightly. "_Ja, ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie Kämpfer sind, und in Bezug auf Ihre letzte Frage muss ich diese möglicherweise beantworten, nachdem wir zum Schloss zurückgekehrt sind. Es war eine sehr lange Zeit und ich muss mich bei der Prinzessin melden."_

"_Ah, ich verstehe ... nun, ich werde dich begleiten, sind deine... Gefährten... zu ihrer Hoheit."_ Right after the man stopped talking, he lifted his hand up into the air and made a fist. Natsu looked unfazed; however, that did not mean the same for the rest of Fairy Tail. They felt utterly defenseless without magic or any information. They soon became even more restless as moving came from all directions of the forest. Spears, shields, swords, and bows appeared from the shadows making each mage go wide-eyed. They immediately went into a defensive circle with fists up and even some of them happened to pick up a few branches that were lying on the ground.

"Whoa guys, easy," Natsu's voice came. He soon ran over and stopped in front of the group.

"Natsu… who are these people?" Master Makarov said on high alert.

"Listen, first I need you all to please calm down. These men are good. They serve the Kingdom of Hyrule just as I do." Although his words sounded convincing, that did not mean they were to just let their guard down.

"This is Zaos Holamys," Natsu said, moving his gaze to the brown-headed young man. "He is the second in command of the Royal Army of Hyrule."

"But, wait, isn't he the one who just shot an arrow at you and Gray?!" Erza slightly shouted.

Natsu signed, "Yes… Zaos has always had a very unique way of greeting others."

"But wait," Lisanna started. "What were you saying to him earlier? I mean, what kind of language was that?"

"Ah yes, another point I need to take care of, what I was just speaking earlier was the common language spoken here in Hyrule. The language bearer is a problem I will need to discuss with her highness. I will tell you the rest in detail later. Now please, we need to get going." Natsu stepped forward to the now identified Zaos. He spoke a few more words before Zaos nodded and quickly brought his index finger and thumb to his mouth and whistled. Suddenly, galloping was heard in the distance. Several horses appeared ranging from all different colors. However, what stood out among the other horses was the beautiful brown mare that trotted straight up to Natsu. He reached out his hand and rubbed her long white mane.

"_Hey, how are you girl?"_ Natsu whispered with a small smile. "_It sure has been a while, huh?" _

Natsu then looked towards his fellow mages who stood awkwardly among the eyes of several Hylian soldiers. In order to put his friends at ease, he quickly strode over to them. "Have any of you guys ever rode a horse before?" Natsu asked; however, was answered with several shaking heads.

He smiled, thinking that was the case. He did, indeed, live an entirely new life with these people. "Well, then… I guess you will just need to learn." Natsu quickly waved towards the soldiers who were holding the reins of the horse and beckoned them forward.

"Usually I would say we should have only two people on each horse; however, we may need three on some." When the horses arrived, the mages were able to get a much better look at them. Each was well-groomed with a large saddled on their back. These horses looked very strong, almost as if they were raised for one thing… war.

"Well, who would like to go first?"

…

…

His friends picked up horseback riding quite quickly if he did say so himself. However, he really left them no choice. The group was ultimately divided where one horse consisted of Master Makarov and Laxus, one with Bickslow and Freed, another with Cana and Evergreen, another with Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira (despite Natsu's protest, Elfman just went on saying it was not "MANLY" to let your sisters ride by themselves.) Several more horses included Gajeel and Levy, for really the same exact reason, while Panterlilly rode in Levy's arms, Lucy and Erza on one, Gray and Juvia, where Juvia was practically squeezing the living daylights out of Gray, Gildarts on one to himself, while Wendy and Romeo rode along with Natsu with both Carla and Happy latched onto their shoulders.

They continued to follow the Hylian soldiers down the tree-covered path for what like several strenuous miles. While on their journey the group stayed close to each other continuing to marvel at the beautiful flora and fauna that surrounded them. However, the fairies could not shake the feeling they were being watched.

The ride was generally quiet despite the trotting of the horses, the blue-haired Solid Script mage wanted to jump off of her and Gajeel's horse to document all that she saw, and the few words exchanged between the mages. As Natsu led the group, he would sometimes talk with the knight known as Zoas as well as a few of the other soldiers. Unfortunately, the Fairy Tail mages had not a clue in the world about what they were saying. Lucy and Levy, being the smart mages they were, managed to pick up slight hints by their body language and slight signs of emotion. From what she could tell, Lucy honestly thought this Zaos guy to be a mixture between the two Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. He seemed to be calm and collected with a hint of darkness, just as she had seen of Rogue. However, by the way he looked at Natsu, she could tell he admires and respects him just as much as Sting.

Not much longer, the group reached the ending of the forest that led to a large clearing. All of the mages' eyes widened as they saw what stood before them. A huge wall wrapped itself around a grand caste. Spires were positioned on almost every turret. Adorning these spires, were several flags that blew in the slight breeze. They gazed in astonishment as they directed their horses toward a large gate straight ahead. The closer they got, several guards stationed along the walls came into view. It took no time at all before these guards saw the group. Soon, a loud rumbling shook the earth as the large gate doors slowly opened.

Guards on both sides of the gates welcomed the Hylian soldiers back; however, the mages could see the surprise that overtook their faces as soon as Natsu, riding alongside Zaos, was spotted. A wide smile rose upon their faces and one guard quickly reached for a horn that was placed around his neck. With one big breath, the horn's sound radiated into all directions, its deep sound alerting all who heard. Suddenly, several more guards made their way down the steps of the gate, three of them to be exact. All, as far as the mages could tell, were very young. One could guess they were still in their mid-teens. They quickly ran straight towards Natsu who had already hopped off his horse to meet them. The three young teens took off their helmets to reveal the Fairies' suspicions. One was a young boy with dark, raven hair. He had almost violet eyes and pale skin. His hair was tied back in a small braid. The other was a few inches taller. He had spiky blonde hair, a shade lighter than Natsu's, with one long piece hanging beside his face. Bright brown eyes stood out among tan skin. The other person that stood beside them, was a young girl. Long dark green hair that reached her mid-back stood out among her features. Bangs covered one of her dark green eyes. A braided piece laid along her right ear. Each of these young children were smiling ear-to-ear as they ran up to hug Natsu.

"_Master Link! Master Link!" _They all yelled while in a bone-crushing hug.

"_Caeda! Eroan! Kisha! Wow how much you have grown! How have my three students been doing?"_ Natsu asked while slightly bending down to their height.

"_We are great!" _The young raven-haired boy shouted in excitement. "_Oh Sir Natsu, we are so happy you have returned!"_

"_Yes!" _The blonde teen added. "_We have been missing you and hoping for your safe return!"_

Natsu soon turned from the two boys and bent down towards the young girl.

"_And how have you been, young Kisha?"_ He asked in a soft tone.

The young girl looked up towards her teacher and gave him a quick nod before a grin came upon her face. She made several hand gestures before giggling slightly. This action made Natsu laugh and repeat several more gestures in return.

Natsu soon stood straight and gave all three of them a small hug.

The mages, still on their horses, looked at their friend of shock and confusion. Natsu turned to the group and smiled. "This," he said putting his hand on the raven-haired teen's shoulder, "is Caeda Prisra. This," he said, putting his other hand on the blonde teen's shoulder, "is Eroan Valan. And this young lady," he said moving both hands to the girl's shoulders, "is Kisha Daeleth. They were my students before I left Hyrule." Natsu finished with a proud smile on his face.

The mages were still shocked; however, they honestly could believe it. From what they had seen, Natsu had always been good with children. He had looked after Romeo and had taken Wendy under his wing like a big brother. He was also one of the few people Asuka would listen to besides her parents. The fact that Natsu had been a mentor… was not that surprising.

Natsu then turned to his three students. "_Well, I am so happy that you all are doing well; and as much as I would love to talk, I need to see the princess."_

The disappointment was clearly evident on the three teen's faces, however, that quickly disappeared as they all three did a sharp nod. The group watched as they bowed to Natsu, earning a bow in return. Natsu then jumped back on his horse and directed it forward towards the end of the tunnel. On the other side, the bright light of the sun shone. The mages gazed up in awe at the village that laid beyond the wall. They were not entirely sure what to expect, but honestly not this thriving town. Villagers lined the streets, going about their day. Children ran across the road to different vendors, merchants sold their goods, and women walked along the road. There were various different people there, all of almost every race. However, they all seemed to stop what they were doing as the soldiers made it through the streets. The young boys who once were chasing after each other gazed up at the soldiers in complete awe. But of course, what really caught the villagers' eyes was the blonde-haired knight that practically disappeared off the face of Hyrule. Cheers erupted from every corner, store, and path, all welcoming the return of the hero. However, curious eyes also looked back towards the strangers that rode on horseback behind the Hylains. The whispers that spread across the street did not go unheard by the mages, especially the dragon slayers with their heightened senses. Sure the group was used to attention, they were known as the most destructive guild in Fiore after all. With that title, rumors were just a common thing. However, this was not that sort of case. I didn't really help that they were all speaking another language.

_Who are those people? What's with their clothes? Do you think any of them are single? Wait, what kind of race are they? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THOSE FLYING CAT-LIKE THINGS?_

"Well you all seem to be quite popular," Natsu commented as he reeled his horse to walk alongside them.

"Haha, the same thing can be said for you," Gray said, pointing out to the obvious blushed filled gazes of the young women of the village.

"I guess you are right," Natsu chuckled, "It is, after all, a knight's job to protect his people. I often tried to help out the villagers as much as possible."

"This is still so much to take in, I mean, I guess it is not the most surprising thing ever, as we have already gone to a different world… but still." Lucy's voice trailed off, but her thoughts were picked up by Erza.

"I agree, and who would have thought our destructive Natsu would be the head of this world's guard. Quite impressive I might say."

"Well then Erza," Natsu said with a smirk, "What do you think about taking me on in a dual of swords sometime?"

Ah, there was the real Natsu!

Ezra looked towards the knight with her own smirk. "I thought you would never ask!"

"Well, there could be worse things than finding out our friend is from a different world," Gajeel spoke, gaining the attention of the mages. "At least he is not some demon who is set on destroying the world!"

Natsu at first didn't respond to his comrade's joke; however, he then looked up and gave them a grin. "I know right!" It was then his eyes shot towards his horse, his hands gripping the reins.

_Not yet any way…_

"_Sir Link," _Zaos called out in his deep Hylian accent, "_we have arrived."_

Indeed they had, for what stood before them was a grand castle of stone walls. It wasn't as big as the royal castle back in Fiore; however, it was impressive nonetheless. It towered over them on several cliffs, a perfect advantage in case of enemy invaders. Another large gate stood between them and the inside. After a long ride, they finally unmounted. Natsu gestured for someone to take their horse. Of course, it was not after the mage's heard several bits of communication between them. After the few squires left, Natsu gathered the anxious mages.

"Alright, it is now time we meet the king and princess. Please follow me." With that, the group walked towards the large gate.

_So it's finally time, _Natsu thought. _After years of training and trying to become stronger, the final test has come. Oh well, can't have the princess waiting any longer._ With that, Natsu took a large breath and pushed open the door.

…

Beautiful… that was the first thing everyone thought as they entered the throne room. Vaulted ceilings encircled the room. Red Hylian banners hung from the many rafters along the walls. Two staircases draped in red velvet led towards two thrones. Many Hylians, the mages assumed were royal guards, lined the walls. Each were dressed in a blue tunic, a couple of shades darker than Natsu's. They wore white gloves and boots, and each had a matching dark blue cap of their heads. In their gloved hands, they held a golden spear that pointed towards the sky. It was then, the mages looked towards the two figures sitting on the throne. A large man rose from his seat. Stark white hair lined his head and face. He wore a navy blue rode that was lined in gold. A gold crown also set along his white locks. The Fairy Tail mages had no doubt in their mind… this was the king. Next to him, stood a smaller young woman who leaned over the staircase railing with curious and excited eyes. The long, blonde hair, the gold crown that rested on her head, the light blue dress she wore… this was indeed the previously spoken... Princess Zelda. Although a little more developed and mature, the mages could easily remember this woman they saw in Natsu's memories.

"_After these many moons," _the princess' thrilled voice echoed throughout the room, "_you finally have returned!" _A large and brilliant smile came upon the girl's face.

"_Welcome home, Link!"_

**_To be continued..._**

...

**_Authors note:_**

**_Hello! If you guys we wondering, I pasted Natsu's conversation with Zaos down below. I originally was going to have only a few of the words in German and then the rest in English, however, it made more sense just to leave it._**

**_"__Well, well, well... I was wondering when the legendary hero would be back, and here you are. I dare say you haven't lost your game in your absence... that's for sure. "_**

**_"__I can also tell you that you have practiced your shooting. If I didn't know any better and you had actually tried to kill me, I say I would have had an arrow in my head right about now. "_**

**_"Haha. That's a compliment from you, Sir Link. " _**

**_"__Well, this will probably be the last for a while. I've seriously given out too many lately. "_**

**_"Wow, that definitely doesn't sound like you." _**

**_"Haha! I know right!"_**

**_"It's really nice to see you, Link."_**

**_"It's good to see you too, Zaos."_**

**_"__So I see that you actually managed to find people who would help us. However, are you sure they are all fighters? I mean, yeah sure, I can see a lot of them look like they have gone into battle, but seriously, you brought kids with you too. And what exactly are they anyway? "_**

**_"__Yes, I assure you that they are fighters, and regarding your last question, I may have to answer that one after we return to the castle. It's been a very long time and I have to report to the princess. "_**

**_"Ah, I understand... well, I'll accompany you, are your... companions... to her highness."_**

...

**Alright, that's it for this chapter! I hoped you liked the addition of Natsu's students. I just find "Master" Natsu/Link so cute! Now, I do have a few QUESTIONS for you guys!**

**1\. Should Natsu have any siblings besides Zeref? (Okay, I love Zeref as a character! Personally, I believe he is the best villain. I also love his connection to Natsu! I really am hoping to somehow include him... but we will see! ;) **

**2\. What should Natsu's power limit be, now that he can only use his Hylian abilities, compared to the other Fairy Tail mages?**

**3\. Are there any other couples/pairings you guys would like to see? (GALE, GRUVIA, and JERZA are a given!)**


End file.
